Statesman IFV
The Statesman IFV is an Allied Nations Infantry Fighting Vehicle featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Statesman IFV is the midpoint between an APC and a Tank, while able to outclass early tanks with its superior armor and more advanced weaponry of a 25mm Cannon, a coaxial MG and a powerful TOW (Tube-launched, Optically tracked, Wire-guided) launcher, as well as eight unusable smoke launchers on the turret (four on each side). The engine cover, the sides and part of the turret are heavily plated with armor upgrades. The driver/main gunner sits in the hull and two passengers sits in the back by entering a door compartment. It is the only vehicle to be equipped with the powerful TOW missiles (with the exception of the DLC Diplomat Heavy Tank), allowing it to take down heavier armor than itself. It can be considered as the Sundered Dragonfly's AN rival, as they are both IFVs and have armor type 4. However, the Statesman is slightly superior due to its more advanced armament of TOW missiles and heavier armor. Its missiles can pose a threat to heavy tanks and even helicopters but they are very limited as it is only equipped with two. Along with the Sundered Dragonfly, it is the only vehicle to have armor type 4. Armor type 4 appears to be sometimes capable of completely cancelling damage of an AT or ATGM missile impact on the upper surfaces of the vehicle. Following the Allied intervention, Statesman IFVs replace the Archer Guntrucks previously tasked with guarding the road access to Maracaibo City. This vehicle can also be seen patrolling Caracas. It can also be obtained from the AN shop for $150k. Specifications *Unlocked by: *Cost: $150 000 *Fuel: 160 gallons *Guidance: Smoke *Delivery: Helicopter Tactics This armored unit may be heavily armored thanks to its armor, but it gets destroyed easily by the Diplomat and Iron Mountain. Its armor has high resistance against 25mm but its rear armor is significantly weaker. Normally, this IFV takes 2 TOWs to destroy (1 and a bit more), but 1 hit in the rear is enough to destroy it. The Statesman IFV takes 40% damage from AT missiles (ATGMs and launchers) while the Sundered Dragonfly IFV takes 60%. In defense, the player should not expose the rear to incoming fire greater than 20mm armor penetrating shells. When attacking another Statesman IFV, the rear should be hit as much as possible to reduce the length of the engagement. The AI can be seen turning their IFVs to face the direction of fire in order to minimize the damage taken. When the rear is hit by 25mm shells, there will be large sparks, indicating that additional damage is being dealt. One should note that AIs will use the TOW launcher without any movement of it, so be careful when approaching it. When attacking this vehicle with a helicopter, dodge the TOWs and hit the rear with anything more powerful than grenades and .50cals. AT missiles are not always effective against it as the type 4 armor sometimes manages to cancel the damage, though an AT missile in the rear will destroy it in one hit. This vehicle can be easily run over and therefore destroyed by other heavy vehicles such as the Sundered Dragonfly IFV. Locations *After the Allied Nations invade after the mission Get Solano, it replaces the Archer Guntrucks in the roadblocks on the edges of Maracaibo, and can sometimes be seen engaged with Chinese forces. *At least one can be found at two separate (Or more) High Value Target bounties, for China. These spawn points will disappear when the targets are verified. *One spawns along the route of the Chinese Medusplosion activity, and it can be hijacked and used for the remainder of the activity, then kept afterward. Additionally, failing and cancelling will also allow you to keep the IFV. Real Life The Statesman IFV is based on the M2 Bradley. Gallery Statesman IFV Pose.png Statesman IFV Front Quarter.png Statesman IFV Rear Quarter.png Statesman IFV Top Front.png Statesman IFV Left Side.png Statesman IFV Right Side.png Statesman IFV Rear.png Statesman IFV Rear On Foot View.png Statesman IFV Turret Close-up.png Statesman IFV Entering through Rear.png Trivia *The Statesman IFV is often seen with the driver's hatch open (probably a glitch), this does not alter gameplay but can be fixed for cosmetic reasons by re-entering the vehicle. *A Statesman is defined as a usually wise, skilled, and respected government leader. This somewhat fits with the vehicle, as it is a wise, respected multipurpose vehicle, with anti-infantry/vehicle skills (the weapons it carries). *When destroyed, sometimes a roof hatch opens on the rear compartment of the vehicle. Related pages *Sundered Dragonfly IFV *M3 APC, Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction iteration. Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Allied Nations Category:Type 4 Armor vehicles Category:IFVs